The YuGiOh Cast, Singing Songs They Never Would
by FFX2-Rikku
Summary: The title says it all folks. ^^; R&R, It's really funny. My sis, cuz n I wrote these a while ago while we were listening to some music. *song 2:King of Games!*
1. Jingle Bells

disclaimer: The three of us do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs that were used in this story thingy. Me, my sis (Yuka Yagami), and my cousin (Ryo Korosu) worked together to make these songs. We do not mean to offend any of the characters or make fun of the artist and their songs used. We used them because we thought they sounded real cool. If you send a flame I'll get my sis to delete it! lol ^^; R&R, hope you like them!  
  
note: Yuka was the one that wrote these and posted them up on my account.  
  
  
  
The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast, Singing Songs They Never Would - part 1: Jingle Bells  
  
  
  
*sing this song to the tune of Jingle Bells*  
  
  
  
--chorus-  
  
Jingle bells  
  
Jounou smells  
  
Anzu is a slut  
  
Seto is too serious  
  
And Honda likes his butt [Yuka: why did I write that? O.o;]  
  
//repeat//  
  
  
  
--verse 1-  
  
In the Shadow Realm, Yuugi is out cold  
  
Takin too much drugs, and beer that's really old  
  
*Yuugi is seen sprawled out on the floor of the Shadow Realm with beer bottles around him*  
  
Yami comes and finds him, kicks him in the head  
  
Then he shouts out, "Oh my God! My aibou is dead!"  
  
*does the above and faints on top of the beer bottles, breaking something as he does this*  
  
  
  
--chorus-  
  
--verse 2-  
  
Ryou hates his Yami, more than he hates his class  
  
If Bakura wasn't stronger, he'd kick him in the ass  
  
*Ryou tries sneaking up Bakura's back with a crowbar and lifts it over his head, but hides it behind his back when Bakura turns around*  
  
Mai walks in the room, Jounou sneaks a glance  
  
When Pegasus is by himself he does the Riverdance  
  
*Pegasus does a bad impression of the Riverdance*  
  
  
  
--chorus-  
  
  
  
--verse 3-  
  
Seto's scared of Funny Bunny, he really loathes his face  
  
Whenever Funny Bunny comes he hits him with a mace  
  
*Seto is seen standing beside a bloody Funny Bunny with a spiky mace in hand*  
  
Honda is so ugly, I wanna toss my lunch  
  
He acts just like his panties are all up in a bunch.  
  
*The authoress was a little too disturbed to write something for this part OO;*  
  
  
  
--chorus, repeat song until you lose your voice-  
  
  
  
^^; A little weird, but it was fun writing this. R&R! I got 3 Avril songs waiting! 


	2. King of Games

disclaimer: The three of us do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs that were used in this story thingy. Me, my sis (Yuka Yagami), and my cousin (Ryo Korosu) worked together to make these songs. We do not mean to offend any of the characters or make fun of the artist and their songs used. We used them because we thought they sounded real cool. If you send a flame I'll get my sis to delete it! lol ^^; R&R, hope you like them!  
  
  
  
note: Yuka was the one that wrote these and posted them up on my account.  
  
The next song will be Avril's Sk8ter Boi. Seto will be the one singing it. [Yuka: I don't wanna offend my rp husband and other Yami lovers with this song! . If you're reading this I didn't mean anything by insulting him! Uh. . .oh yeah. WE DO NOT DISS AVRIL! SHE IS ALMOST LIKE A GOD TO US! WE ONLY USED HER SONGS CAUSE THEY ROCK AND THEY WERE THE ONLY ONES WE COULD ACTUALLY FOLLOW ON Sk8ter-Gurl's CD! *coughs* She has too many fast Eminem ones. O_o;  
  
  
  
The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast, Singing Songs They Never Would - part 2: King of Games  
  
  
  
*Seto appears on stage wearing punk-like clothes and electric guitar. He grabs the mike as tons of fan girls scream. Yuugi, Yami, and the gang are in the front row watching him* [to the tune of Sk8ter boi]  
  
  
  
--verse 1-  
  
He was a boy who liked to play games  
  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
  
His dueling skills were really lame  
  
What more can I say?  
  
He wanted more of what he was on  
  
All of Egypt is now gone  
  
Thanks to the King, all of them died  
  
Sent to hell because he lied  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Yami: . . .Why is Seto making fun of me, aibou? O_O;  
  
Jou: ^o^ Maybe it's cause he likes ya!  
  
Yami: *punches Jou in the stomach*  
  
Jou: X__X I'll be quiet. . .  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
--chorus-- [Yuka: Ryou wrote the chorus not me =S]  
  
He was the King of Games  
  
He should be burnt up in flames  
  
Everyone hates his dueling skills  
  
He was pushed down a well  
  
Now his soul's stuck in hell  
  
Everyone hates the Pharaoh's guts  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Yuugi: I'll burn you in flames Seto for dissing my Yami!  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
--verse 2--  
  
Three thousand years, past to today [Yuka: is it 3 or 5? @_@]  
  
The Pharaoh's now here to stay  
  
At first he was trapped for a long time  
  
When a kid came he claimed him 'mine'  
  
There's a new kid, his name is Yuugi  
  
The Pharaoh took over his body  
  
Domino City, is now his home  
  
Yuugi wished he'd be left alone  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Yuugi: I don't want to be a loner or something. O.o;  
  
Yami: wtf is Seto saying?! I did not do drugs back in Egypt! Those were my council members! And I wasn't pushed down a well! *mutters* I slipped in the bathtub. . .  
  
Everyone: O.O;;;  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
--chorus x2--  
  
  
  
--instrumental thingy, then another verse with different tune--  
  
King of Games, oh what a lie  
  
I just wish that he would die  
  
He has no more friends  
  
This is how the duel ends  
  
Too bad that he wasn't smart  
  
The Pharaoh's just an old fart  
  
There is no more in his mind  
  
He isn't all that kind  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Yami: _o I've had enough of this guy. . .  
  
Yuugi: *throws an empty beer bottle at Seto*  
  
Seto: *dodges it and his base player gets hit instead, Yami swears at him from the front row* Hahaha! =P *continues singing*  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
--music changes again-  
  
He's just a boy, a stupid one too  
  
His hair's just a spiked up piece of poo  
  
Why does Yuugi, put up with this guy?  
  
I wanna boot him to the sky!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Yami: *throws two beer bottles at Seto, he dodges both and this time his drumplayer and a fan girl get hit* Grrrr. . . o_  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
--chorus until I don't know when oO;--  
  
  
  
*song ends, fan girls scream even more as Seto takes a bow. Yami and Yuugi jump onto the stage and chase Seto off with a bat and pointy piece of wood*  
  
  
  
Yuka: Once again I apologize if I've offended anyone! Please don't send flames to my little sis! *bows down to Avril and readers for forgiveness .* I'm sorry, don't kill me!  
  
Yami: O_o; What on earth was going on there. . .?  
  
Yuka: *glomps Yami* I'm sorry, Yami-kun! Don't worry, you and Yuugi get to make fun of Seto Kaiba in the next song!  
  
Yami: ^__^ Woo hoo! *does a dance* Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Screw you Seto! Uh huh! XD  
  
Yuka: =S er. . .R/R? 


	3. Duel With You

disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of Avril's songs O.o  
  
Ok this song doesn't REALLY make fun of Seto. And sorry that I haven't updated in a while, too busy with stuff. Here Yuugi's the one singing about dueling Seto and wanting to win. He's talking about Yami a bit too.  
The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast, Singing Songs They Never Would - part 3: Duel With You (I'm With You)  
-- verse 1 --  
  
I'm sitting in my room  
  
I really wanna duel  
  
I thought that you'd say yes, but no. . .  
  
There's nothing but the sound  
  
Of Seto's taunting yell  
  
I wish that you'd send him to hell  
-- chorus a [?] --  
  
Doesn't anyone wanna duel me?  
  
I'm going outta my mind  
-- chorus b [?] --  
  
It's a damn hard duel  
  
Trying to outsmart this fool  
  
Won't you help me win, help me bring him down  
  
I know who you are so I'll  
  
Duel with you  
-- verse 2 --  
  
I'm looking for a card  
  
Please don't let this be hard  
  
I need to have faith in you  
  
Cause nothing here is right  
  
My Life Points are so low  
  
No one wants Seto to win  
-- chorus a --  
-- chorus b --  
-- verse 3, different tune --  
  
Why is everything so frustrating?  
  
Heart of the Cards don't seem real  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah. . .yeah, yeah, yeah. . .yeah. . .  
And that's all I got but it's near the end of the song anyway. ^^; R/R please I'll have more up soon. 


End file.
